Slave
by Lady Bee
Summary: Athenodora nascera amaldiçoada. Nascera para ser vista e amada por um deus impiedoso, frio e insano. Se não fosse eu o deus, teria pena dela.
1. Olhos sobre teu corpo

_**Olhos sobre teu corpo**_

"_**Cesaris império regbi custodia fio**_

_**Quam míseros facio quos variares cio."**_

_**(Por ordem de Cesar, o guardião do reino sou eu, que desgraçados tornarei aqueles que saiba que discordam de mim.)**_

"_**And doth men lese thorw hire love**_ – that lawe mwght wyne."

(E os homens perdem por amor a esta dama, aquilo que a lei lhes podia ganhar.)

Caius pov

Não importa o que eu diga sobre os mil anos que se passaram dês do dia em que me transformei. Naquele tempo tudo se resumia à sede incontrolável e o desejo de sangue. Meus irmãos, aqueles iguais a mim, compartilhavam meus sentimentos, ainda que Marcus tivesse o alívio do apoio de sua esposa. Didyme era gentil, mais do que isso, era uma companhia agradável que se recusava a perturbar meus momentos de rabugice, ajudava-me e esquecê-los com seu dom da alegria. Aro discordava de mim neste ponto, compreensível já que eram irmãos de verdade.

Eu não me dei ao trabalho de reparar nos humanos por muito tempo. Não havia nada na monotonia da monarquia romana que me interessasse. Com a república foi diferente. Eu sentia o desejo de poder que cada um daqueles seres imundos exalava. Roma era o centro de toda podridão, de toda perversão que havia no mundo. Mas as leis, a capacidade que tinham de criar sua política, sua cultura, sua estrutura de poder organizada para por ordem no caos e na barbárie que se estendia por todo território me fascinavam. Se eu fosse um homem de verdade, eu teria sido parte daquela estrutura e a teria amado sobre todas as coisas porque eu acreditava no poder e acreditava em lei.

Roma engatinhava com sua república edificada sobre escravos e plebeus, enquanto patrícios debatiam o destino de todos no senado, defendendo interesses mesquinhos. A plebe se revoltou eventualmente, os irmãos Graco se tornaram mártires da causa e então se criou o Tribuno da Plebe. Dê a massa o que a massa quer, mas nunca de maneira a por em risco o que a elite tem. Era cômico, era astuto, era brilhante.

Então Roma já não era o bastante para os romanos. Os olhos do poder se voltaram para terras além da península e começaram as guerras de conquista. Cesar ascendeu e caiu, e após ele as feras começaram a se enfrentar abertamente. Tempos instáveis e nada daquilo interferia em minha existência de maneira relevante. Éramos discretos por necessidade e nos tempos de riqueza e extravagância, podíamos nos dar alguns luxos e seriamos considerados apenas excêntricos. E os humanos jamais teriam idéia do quão sombria era essa excentricidade.

Augustus Cesar ascendeu e então as coisas mudaram consideravelmente. A velha república caiu e deu lugar ao império mais grandioso da terra. Escravos se proliferavam com tantas conquistas bélicas e nesta época eu e meus irmãos vivíamos numa propriedade nos arredores do centro de Roma. Afastada o bastante para que ninguém reparasse em nossos hábitos, a casa dos Volturi era uma verdadeira mansão e para manter o disfarce alguns elementos eram necessários.

Comprávamos muitos escravos, mais do que o que seria normal para uma propriedade como aquela. A desculpa era o crescimento constante de nossos negócios no campo. O motivo real era bem diferente.

Os escravos eram destinados a cuidar da parte externa da casa, que consistia de uma cozinha grande, sala de estar, jardins internos, sala de música, jardins externos, galpão dos escravos, dispensas e latrinas. Quando um deles se mostrava preguiçoso, ou de caráter questionável, era levado às câmaras internas onde eu e meus irmãos vivíamos a maior parte do tempo. Aqueles que eram recrutados jamais voltavam.

Para aqueles que demonstravam alguma habilidade especial, ou que eram muito atraentes para os padrões humanos, Aro concedia um agrado. Na verdade, eles se tornavam parte da seleta coleção do meu irmão. Imortais de primeiro escalão para formar a guarda da nossa família. Era o início do nosso império que estava destinado a durar por pelo menos mais dois mil anos.

Sulpicia apareceu um pouco antes disso. Era filha de uma família patrícia. Nobre como o ouro, orgulhosa de sua beleza e de seu status. Aro a amou como nunca julguei que ele fosse capaz de amar. Eles se completavam de uma maneira estranha. Enquanto meu irmão era vaidoso com seu poder e suas conquistas, Sulpicia se enaltecia por estar ao lado dele. Ambos eram delicados na fala e incontroláveis na fúria. Elegantes nos modos, selvagens quando ameaçados. Ela era indulgente com os desejos dele e ele sentia prazer em satisfazer os dela.

Então eu era o único que não possuía uma companheira, o único que gastava o tempo livre observando a movimentação sutil da política e o vigor das leis com a paixão de um amante dedicado. Nas noites eu gostava de vagar pelas ruas da cidade, sempre repletas de todo tipo de escória do qual eu podia me alimentar. Ladrões, escravos fugitivos, mendigos, prostitutas, meu cardápio era bem variado.

Foi numa dessas noites que eu perdi o controle sobre a minha existência infinita. Era véspera de uma grande feira de escravos e a cidade estava mais movimentada do que de costume com os comboios que traziam mercadoria nova. Gauleses, negros, egípcios, macedônios, gregos, chegavam amontoados dentro de carroças para serem vendidos no dia seguinte. Homens, mulheres e crianças, sujos e maltrapilhos, alguns doentes, outros fracos de mais.

Uma das carroças foi aberta e o feitor empurrava a mercadoria para fora com truculência. Em meio a tantos seres ordinários e de pouco valor foi que eu a encontrei. Usando trapos e de mãos atadas. O cabelo sujo era de um castanho escuro, quase negro. Os olhos eram expressivos e profundos, também castanhos. O rosto era arredondado, claro e suave. A boca uma romã madura. Uma beleza como aquela despertaria o interesse de Aro, ele gostaria de uma nova obra de arte para nossa coleção e até mesmo eu me alegrava com a idéia de contemplá-la como uma imortal.

Nunca desejei nada se não o poder e o controle, mas naquele instante tudo o que eu podia desejar era tê-la.

Quando voltei para casa meus irmãos estavam reunidos na sala privativa. Aro e sua Sulpicia trocavam carícias no divã enquanto Marcus e Didyme dividiam uma refeição. Minha chegada repentina despertou o interesse deles. Aro me encarou por um momento, o que deixou sua esposa aborrecida. Ele parecia desconfiado de alguma coisa.

- Parece agitado, irmão. – ele disse com sua habitual cortesia. – O que é?

- Algo que pode interessá-lo. – estendi minha mão para que ele a tocasse – Veja você mesmo e julgue.

- Não costuma ser tão atencioso comigo. Deve ser algo extraordinário. – Aro segurou minha mão. Podia ver nos olhos dele que estava tendo a mesma visão que tive minutos antes. Um rosto notável, o rosto de uma deusa. Meu irmão me soltou e tornou a encarar sua esposa com devoção – Acho que terá uma escrava em breve, querida. O que te parece? Gostaria de uma que cuidasse de seus cabelos? – Sulpicia sorriu deliciada.

- Seria adorável. – ela respondeu melodiosa. Aro sorriu para ela em aprovação.

- Teremos a garota, Caius. – meu irmão me respondeu – O feitor irá comprá-la amanhã cedo e ela ficará na parte externa a princípio. Vejamos como ela se sai e se for boa o bastante para poder cuidar de minha Sulpicia. A menos que a queira para si, irmão. – meu semblante não se alterou, me mantive sereno diante do comentário indiscreto.

- O que sugere? – perguntei num falso desentendimento e Aro riu astuto.

- Talvez eu possa transformá-la para que sirva a funções menos monótonas que arrumar os cabelos de minha esposa. – ele falou com sutileza – Talvez eu lhe dê a garota como um presente. Sinto-me culpado vendo você tão só e entediado, enquanto eu e Marcus estamos tão satisfeitos com nossas companheiras.

- Tentando se tornar um casamenteiro, irmão? – eu o provoquei e ele soltou uma risada musical e grave.

- E quem falou em casamento? – ele disse enquanto me lançava um olhar malicioso – Estou só sugerindo que você poderia ter alguma diversão. A final, já faz muito tempo que não tem o prazer de uma mulher em sua cama.

- Agradeço sua atenção, irmão. Sua esposa pode ficar com a garota se assim desejar, eu apenas pensei que ela traria algum encanto para sua coleção. – respondi enquanto dava as costas.

- Ela será sua, Caius. – Aro respondeu monótono enquanto voltava a acariciar sua esposa – Seus pensamentos a respeito dela eram quase sedentos.

- Não estou lhe pedindo nada. – respondi antes de abrir a porta. Aro riu.

- Você nunca pede. Este será meu presente a você por todos esses séculos de lealdade e apoio. Não concorda, Marcus? – ouvi um riso de Didyme.

- Muito apropriado. – Marcus respondeu monótono – Ela lhe fará muito mais feliz com a imortalidade. Quem sabe assim vejamos mais sorrisos em seu rosto.

Eu não permaneci na sala para presenciar as risadas, mas pude ouvi-las enquanto me dirigia a minha própria câmara. Eu não sai de lá, resisti até mesmo à tentação de questionar a alguém sobre a ida do feitor ao mercado de escravos. Pelo que eu vi da aparência dela, podia afirmar que era grega, ou macedônia. Mulheres como ela eram cobiçadas pelos bordéis de Roma, ou para servirem de amantes aos nobres. Inevitável não pensar que ela poderia se tornar minha amante quando Aro a transformasse, inevitável não encarar a possibilidade com desejo.

Ouvi os rumores de novas servas que haviam chegado naquele dia. Seriam usadas no serviço doméstico até provarem que valiam seu preço exorbitante. O mercador havia cobrado quase duas vezes o preço habitual por uma delas, alegando que se tratava de mercadoria rara e de grande procura. Uma virgem grega, destinada a aquecer camas nobres. Eu sorri satisfeito com a idéia, mesmo que não fizesse real diferença no fim das contas.

Eu não fui ao alojamento durante toda a manhã. Esperei até que a noite já estivesse adiantada e que os humanos estivessem adormecidos. Vaguei pela casa até que estivesse diante da parte destinada as escravas. Se havia entre elas ao menos uma virgem, assim ela devia permanecer até que um dos mestres a desejasse. Entrei sem fazer barulho algum.

O cheiro era desagradável. Sujeira, restos de comida, ratos e outros bichos asquerosos entravam e saiam pelas frestas do alojamento. Caminhei entre as mulheres adormecidas em esteiras de palha trançada e camas improvisadas até encontrar o objeto da minha busca.

Adormecida no chão úmido, com os cabelos desalinhados e lábios entreabertos. A visão era tão agradável quanto na noite anterior. Rosada, quente, pulsante, com seu coração marcando o compasso suave, quase melodioso de sua vida. O peito me mexendo ao sabor da respiração tranqüila. Ela dormia, sem nem desconfiar de que os demônios a espreitavam, sedentos por ela.

Permaneci ali até os primeiros raios de sol se anunciarem no horizonte. Voltei aos meus aposentos desejando que Aro e Marcus estivessem ocupados de mais para repararem na minha excursão clandestina até a ala dos escravos. Mas esperar que Aro não se interessasse pela vida dos outros era uma perda de tempo. Ele estava sentado em minha cama, olhando sem grande entusiasmo alguns manuscritos.

- Esperava mais do autor. – ele disse enquanto jogava o manuscrito longe – É de pouca expressão. Me faria dormir se eu ainda estivesse vivo. – ele soltou uma risada infame e me encarou atentamente.

- Deseja algo, irmão? – questionei ignorando seu comentário anterior.

- Saber se trouxeram a escrava certa. – ele respondeu sem grande alarde, até monótono eu diria, mas tinha certeza de que Aro estava se contorcendo de curiosidade por dentro – Pagamos uma fortuna por uma virgem grega. Acredita nisso?

- Não faz diferença, irmão. – respondi enquanto desviava o meu olhar para qualquer coisa dentro do quarto – É a garota certa.

- Como é educado. – Aro disse em tom de deboche – Não faz diferença, mas aposto que o deixou curioso, não é?

- Como qualquer outra deixaria, já disse que não me importo. – respondi sem dar muito crédito ao interrogatório de meu irmão.

- Poderá deixá-la bem ao teu gosto. Dócil e obediente como um bicho de estimação. – Aro sussurrava como uma serpente venenosa aos meus ouvidos – Como um gato doméstico ela vai se contorcer quando a tocar, ronronando. Ou quem sabe ela seja um desafio, um pouco arredia talvez? Seria interessante perseguir uma presa tão desejável, não é mesmo?

- Já chega, Aro! – eu pedi com um pouco mais de rispidez do que o necessário. Meu irmão arregalou os olhos.

- Agora estou realmente curioso. – ele disse – O que andou pensando, Caius? – então agarrou minha mão antes que eu pudesse me afastar. – Pensamentos nada puros, não é mesmo? Eu estou espantado com este seu interesse numa escrava.

- Não é da sua conta. – eu murmurei. Aro arqueou uma sobrancelha e depois se fez de ofendido.

- Tudo é da minha conta irmão. Se pretendo manter este clã unido, absolutamente tudo o que pensa me interessa. – ele respondeu teatral – Mas eu sou obrigado a concordar. Ela é uma beleza que enriquecerá minha coleção e com alguma sorte te fará mais agradável.

- Isso é tudo? – trinquei os dentes. Aro riu.

- Sim, é tudo. Vou deixá-lo a sós com seus pensamentos devassos. Faça bom proveito deles, irmão. - Aro cumpriu sua palavra e deixou minha câmara. Eu e meus pensamentos indecorosos girávamos em torno da lembrança daquele rosto. Imaginava se ela tinha um nome e qual seria. Imaginava como era sua voz ou a textura de seus cabelos contra meus dedos de mármore.

Então eu me esgueirava pelos cantos escuros da casa, escutando atrás das portas e espiando através das frestas tudo quanto possível. Poderia lhe dizer quantas gotas de suor escorreram de sua fronte, ou o número de batimentos do coração dela quando carregava um balde pesado de água, até mesmo o ângulo de seu tronco quando ela suspendia a barra da túnica para não se molhar.

O nome parecia flutuar em meus lábios enquanto eu me deleitava com o som harmônico de sua voz. Athenodora era beleza e graça sem par e indomável como uma fera arisca. Eu a ouvia murmurar desaforos contra o feitor, queixava-se de sua condição e dizia a quem quisesse ouvir que nascera livre e assim morreria.

Nem uma coisa, nem outra. Aquela criatura não fora destinada a morte, só de imaginá-la sucumbindo ao fim de todo mortal eu me sentia confuso e atordoado. Tão pouco ela seria livre outra vez. Eu era seu mestre e o seria pela eternidade, nem que para isso eu tivesse de vender minha alma ao Hades. Eu já não tinha uma alma, mas eu teria a dela.

Eu a ouvi sussurrando uma vez. Era madrugada e eu acabara de voltar de um "jantar". Ela conversava com uma garota mais jovem, baixo o suficiente para que humanos não pudessem entender o que falavam. Eu não era humano, mas ela não sabia que as paredes daquela casa tinham ouvidos, os meus ouvidos atentos.

- Os serviçais desaparecem aqui. – a mais nova murmurava com olhos arregalados – Ninguém nunca vê os patrões, só se sabe que são três irmãos e que dois são casados. Compram roupas finas aos montes, sempre há muita comida na dispensa, mas nada é levado as câmaras internas. – uma suspeita. Aquela garota havia acabado de ser sentenciada – Quando um ou outro não cumpre suas tarefas como deve, o feitor o chama e leva para a parte interna. Não sabemos o que acontece, mas eles nunca voltam.

- Acha que são fanáticos? Sacrificam os escravos aos deuses? – Athenodora perguntou afoita. Então agora ela sabia o quão próxima do mal ela vivia. Seu descuido e curiosidade lhe roubariam tempo e a trariam mais rápido para mim. A outra garota balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Há também os que são muito belos, ou muito forte, ou espertos. – a menina disse – Sempre que um se destaca de qualquer forma também é levado. Esses voltam, mas sempre diferentes. – a ultima palavra foi dita com assombro.

- Diferentes como? – Athenodora lançou a ela um olhar desconfiado. A menina estremeceu.

- Quando voltam estão tão belos e frios quanto estátuas de um templo. A voz não parece real, linda de mais para pertencer a um mortal. O grande problema são os olhos. – a garota parou e espiou sobre os ombros.

- O que tem os olhos? – Athenodora a questionou urgente. Desejei quebrar o pescoço daquela garota intrometida e cortar-lhe a língua fora por ter falado de mais. Eu teria de ser rápido. Assim que o sol nascesse teríamos uma boa refeição e minha pequena grega receberia meu presente mais valioso.

- Voltam rubros, como vinho ou sangue. – senti a tensão pairar no ar entre elas e esperei ansioso pelo posicionamento de Athenodora. – Este lugar é amaldiçoado.

- Precisamos sair daqui. Fugir o quanto antes! – se eu tivesse sangue, teria sentido-o congelar dentro das veias. Então ela queria fugir, mas de nada adiantaria a fuga quando fosse uma de nós. Estaria sujeita a lei e a mim. – Venha comigo, Cassandra! Fugiremos a noite, enquanto os outros dormem e quando já tiver amanhecido estaremos longe! Talvez o bastante para que não nos encontrem.

- Temos que ter calma. Se falharmos o castigo será terrível! – a garota disse. Ao menos ela possuía algum juízo, ainda que questionável. – Gostaria de encontrar meu irmão novamente, mas creio que não há esperança para ele.

- O que aconteceu? – o sol estava quase nascendo e elas ainda conversavam.

- Foi levado para a parte interna depois de ter deixado uma égua escapar dos estábulos. Nunca mais o vi dês de então. – Athenodora abraçou a garota e acariciou seu cabelo.

- Vamos encontrá-lo. Até lá eu serei sua irmã mais velha. – não ouvi mais nada. Deixei meu esconderijo e voltei ao meu quarto.

Nos minutos que tive a sós com minha mente tudo o que eu conseguia processar era a raiva pela garota intrometida. Cassandra não viveria para ver a manhã seguinte, ou talvez eu a guardasse para servir a Athenodora como sua primeira refeição. E a minha pequena grega agora estava muito mais próxima de seu destino. Logo eu não mais sonharia acordado com a textura de sua pele ou o toque de suas mãos. Eu a teria. Minha Athenodora, só minha.

Eu não comuniquei a Aro de imediato. Antes que ele soubesse das suspeitas da garota eu mandei que o feitor trouxesse Cassandra às câmaras internas. Meu irmão logo foi atraído pelo cheiro humano no ar, então veio até mim questionar o que ela estava fazendo ali dentro.

Não precisei de mais do que um toque para provar a Aro que a menina era perigosa. Ela desconfiava e estava muito próxima de deduzir a verdade. E contra minha vontade, meus pensamentos colocaram Athenodora em risco. Aro trouxe a menina para nossa sala, onde ele analisou e ponderou cada aspecto de sua humanidade. Cassandra era franzina e desajeitada, provavelmente era usada em tarefas menos pesadas e não possuía nada que pudesse engrandecer nossa coleção de imortais.

Ela estava deslumbrada diante de Aro e Sulpicia. Eu a ouvi murmurar orações aos deuses e se ajoelhar diante de meus irmãos. Aro usou seu encanto, sua voz macia para acalentar o coração da menina. Ele acreditava que a comida tinha sabor melhor quando morria feliz.

Sulpicia acariciou o rosto da garota, como uma mãe indulgente e afetiva que ela jamais seria. Aro pousou seus lábios no pescoço fino daquela criança e a mordeu sem titubear, enquanto sua esposa mordia o pulso débil da escrava. Foi rápido, muito mais do que o que eu desejava.

Como é frágil a condição humana. Eu os via como insetos e a muito me considerava como um de seus deuses. A despeito de minha idéia de superioridade, eu me via contaminado por sentimentos humanos, movido pelo desejo e pelo ódio, consumido em minha obsessão por Athenodora.

Aro ordenou que a trouxessem também, mas me incumbiu de determinar o fim dela. Se eu a desejasse naquele momento, meu irmão a tornaria imortal. Mas eu tinha outros planos naquele instante. Eu não mostraria a ela o monstro, mostraria o deus misericordioso e disposto a perdoar seus pecados. Então ela viveria em disciplina, debaixo dos meus olhos e sob minha guarda. No momento certo, eu a seduziria o bastante para que ela não mais me temesse.

Sentia o cheiro dela do outro lado da porta. Ouvia sua respiração irregular denunciando o medo. A porta se abriu e ela foi empurrada para dentro da sala. Seus cabelos caíram sobre seu rosto como um véu e ela não me encarou, preferiu fitar o chão.

- Como se chama? – eu perguntei tentando manter meu timbre de voz suave. Ela respirou fundo e o coração acelerou.

- Athenodora. – ela respondeu baixo.

- Sabe quem eu sou? – perguntei, ela então ergueu a cabeça e me encarou por um momento. Podia ver nitidamente o pânico e o deslumbramento no momento em que ela encarou meus olhos vermelhos. Ela levou as mãos aos lábios tentando abafar o grito de horror. Tremia toda, apavorada pela minha presença. Ela não respondeu a minha pergunta. – Sou Caius Volturi, um de teus mestres nesta casa.

- Demônio! – ela soltou uma exclamação baixa – Onde está Cassandra?

- Cassandra não cumpria bem suas funções e a despeito de nossa tolerância ela andou falando mais do que o recomendável. – respondi indiferente.

- Mataram-na! – ela concluiu num tom de assombro – Oh boa virgem caçadora, Artemis! Proteja-me! – ela proferiu sua oração e eu tive pena dela por um momento.

- Se deseja proteção não é aos deuses que deve pedir. – eu disse calmo – Tem medo da morte, Athenodora?

- Não me mate, por favor! – ela caiu de joelhos, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não farei isso, mas deve prometer que me será obediente. – eu me agachei ao lado dela. Com cuidado ergui seu queixo para que ela me olhasse. Ela tremeu diante do toque gélido da minha pele – Você é mais habilidosa do que ela era, mais agradável aos olhos e muito mais valiosa. Me obedecerá, Athenodora?

- Si...Sim. – ela murmurou apavorada. Eu me mantive sério.

- Então será minha serva pessoal. Faça sempre o que eu mandar, sem questionar e eu lhe darei proteção e serei bom para você. Se desobedecer será castigada e eu não mais poderei garantir sua segurança. – ela acenou com a cabeça para indicar que havia compreendido – Além de mim, deve ser obediente aos meus irmãos. Aro e Marcus não pediram a você o que eu pedirei, mas eventualmente podem precisar de sua ajuda. Sulpicia e Dydime podem requerer a você que cuide dos cabelos delas e você o fará. Esses pedidos serão raros, tua maior obrigação é para comigo. Você foi dada a mim por Aro e eu sou o teu mestre. Me acompanhe, eu lhe mostrarei as câmaras.

Eu me levantei e ela fez o mesmo. Deixamos a sala em silêncio e caminhamos pelos corredores da ala interna. Indiquei cada quarto e alertei para que ela nunca zanzasse sozinha por ali. Então eu a levei aos meus aposentos particulares. Uma pequena biblioteca, uma antecâmara com divãs e almofadas e o quarto de dormir. Ela reparou tudo, mas não disse uma só palavra. Quando ela estava no centro da antecâmara se virou para mim.

- Dormirá nesta sala e só poderá deixar estes cômodos se eu permitir. Fui claro? – ela acenou com a cabeça. Pelo que observei do comportamento dela, Athenodora estava apavorada. Ela não era tão silenciosa como estava agora, nem tão obediente. – Limpará o local todos os dias e o manterá organizado. Alguma pergunta?

- Não senhor. – ela respondeu com um sussurro.

- Muito bem. – eu me deitei confortavelmente em um dos divãs da sala enquanto ela permanecia de pé encarando o chão. Sentia-me nervoso pela proximidade e o cheiro perturbador do sangue dela. Refleti momentaneamente sobre os motivos que me levaram aquele momento. Talvez nada justificasse minha imprudência, mas o som do coração dela me encantava. Queria ouvi-lo um pouco mais, sentir o calor da pele fluindo em ondas ao redor dela e suas bochechas coradas. Acho que os deuses invejam a humanidade, eu a invejava porque até o dia em que eu a vi ela tinha a certeza de que cada segundo poderia ser o último, isso a animava a lutar e fazer valer à pena. Como seria quando não houvesse mais um fim? Como seria quando ela também fosse uma deusa?

- Deseja alguma coisa, dominus*? – a voz dela me trouxe de volta a antecâmara. Seu eu fosse um homem estaria com a boca seca, o coração acelerado e as mãos molhadas. Ela perguntava se eu desejava algo, mas ela fazia idéia da dimensão dos meus desejos?

- Quero que dance para mim. – eu respondi firme, ela me olhou nos olhos atordoada.

- Não sou uma dançarina e não há música, senhor. – foi a resposta dela. A pesar de ser polida, ela estava se negando a cumprir uma ordem.

- Eu estou ordenando que dance para mim, Athenodora. – minha voz foi incisiva. Ela estremeceu e em seguida começou a dar os primeiros passos.

Movimentos suaves como se ela imitasse a brisa, ou as folhas de uma arvore que se curvam ao sabor do vento. Movia os braços, reverencias e chamados que me lembravam labaredas de uma fogueira. O quadril seguia o ritmo marcado pelos pés descalços dela. Um rodopio e outro. Ela curvava o tronco para trás e a túnica se colava aos seios dela. Desejava tocá-la, mas um deslize poderia significar um erro muito grave, então eu teria de me contentar com o pequeno espetáculo que ela me proporcionava naquele instante.

O tecido aderia ao corpo dela, instigando minha imaginação. O aroma de flores e sangue fresco poluía o ar, me deixando tonto. Eu precisava de mais do que uma mera dança, precisava de mais do que a humanidade dela permitiria que ela entregasse. Deuses seduziam mortais e viviam romances que na maioria das vezes acaba em tragédia. Para alguém que possuía a eternidade, a tristeza uma hora era substituída por outra coisa, mas para os humanos restava apenas o sofrimento e a morte.

Athenodora nascera amaldiçoada. Nascera para ser vista e amada por um deus impiedoso, frio e insano. E o que eu sentia por ela queimava meu corpo e mente numa chama invisível. Se não fosse eu o deus, teria pena dela e de como sua inocência e pureza seriam corrompidas e roubadas até que não houvesse nada para ela se não a rendição. O calor deixaria aquele corpo, a bondade fugiria de seus olhos, a cor rosada substituída pela palidez mórbida e sublime, então ela me pertenceria para sempre.

- Pare! – eu ordenei e ela parou prontamente com respiração ofegante. Então ela se virou para me encarar nos olhos. Havia alguma insolência em sua postura agora, como se ela estivesse me desafiando ou afirmando seu orgulho. Ela permanecia em pé, ereta, como se fosse igual a mim, como se sua nobreza de espírito lhe valesse como escudo. – Retire sua roupa. – bastou uma frase e toda pose dela se desfez em uma reação de revolta e impotência – E não ouse desobedecer.

- Sem querer ser impertinente, por que me ordena isso, dominus? – ela perguntou ao se recuperar do susto. Eu lancei a ela um meio sorriso.

- Desejo vê-la melhor. – eu disse – Dizem que é uma virgem grega, como tal eu desejo ser o primeiro a por os olhos sobre teu corpo. – minha voz saiu macia – Este é o tipo de ordem que só eu posso dar a você. Entende que é minha escrava pessoal e deve me agradar?

- Sim. – a voz dela saiu tremida.

- Então faça! – uma ordem seca. Athenodora fechou os olhos com força e duas lágrimas de ódio escaparam deles rolando por sua face. Ela soltou a tira que amarrava a túnica na cintura e então desamarrou as amarras nos ombros. O tecido escorregou pelo corpo dela até que estivesse a seus pés. Ela se recusava a olhar para mim, se rosto estava corado de vergonha e as lágrimas ainda caiam. Nada mais cobria seu corpo, apenas a vergonha.

Eu a contemplei deslumbrado, sem palavras para descrever a visão diante de mim. No rosto dela toda revolta e todo orgulho ferido, ela era incapaz de se proteger do constrangimento e das ordens que eu daria a ela. Aquela era apenas a primeira e eu seria exigente.

Levantei do divã e caminhei até ela pra ver mais de perto cada contorno do corpo claro e delgado. Ela se encolheu um pouco quando eu toquei seus ombros e desci meus dedos por sua coluna exposta. O cheiro dela turvava cada canto da minha consciência, me deixando sedento e impaciente.

- Lhe agrado, dominus? – ela perguntou com voz embargada. Eu me coloquei de frente a ela e limpei as lágrimas de seus olhos.

- Muitíssimo. – respondi num sussurro – Vale cada moeda que meu irmão pagou. – ela trincou os dentes. Permiti que meus dedos deslizassem sobre a face rosada dela – Não se preocupe por hora, Athenodora. Eu não tocarei em você por enquanto, mas isso vai acontecer em breve. – ela estremeceu. – Pode se vestir e dormir, vou me retirar para o meu quarto. Tenha uma boa noite de sono. – fui para minha câmara sem olhá-la novamente. Quando fechei a porta ouvi o som do corpo dela caindo no chão e se entregando a um choro convulsivo que perdurou até que ela adormecesse.

Dominus = (do latim) senhor, mestre.

_**Nota da Autora: É uma fic que eu já vinha pensando há algum tempo, mas ela exige de mim um tipo de cuidado com a escrita que eu não costumo ter. Acho que deu pra perceber que minhas versões do Caius são sempre meio doentias. É assim que eu o imagino alguém que tem duas grandes paixões obsessivas, Athenodora e a lei. Ele está bem mais contido, bem mais cuidadoso do que em The White Queen, mas isso não significa que ele não será cruel. Caius é solitário, atormentado e meio descontrolado quando se vê encantado pela escrava. Aro é sínico e ardiloso como uma cobra e sua esposa não é muito melhor. Marcus e Dydime são almas boas, talvez as únicas da história.**_

_**Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	2. Em Busca da Felicidade

_**Em busca da felicidade**_

_**Não ser ( Florbela Espanca)**_

_**Quem me dera voltar à inocência**_

_**Das coisas brutas, sãs, inanimada,**_

_**Despir o vão orgulho, a incoerência:**_

_**- Mantos rotos de estátuas mutiladas!**_

_**Ah! Arrancar às carnes laceradas**_

_**Seu mísero segredo de consciência!**_

_**Ah! Poder ser apenas florescência**_

_**De astros em puras noites deslumbradas!**_

_**Ser nostálgico choupo ao entardecer,**_

_**De ramos graves, plácidos, absortos**_

_**Na mágica tarefa de viver!**_

_**Ser haste, seiva, ramaria inquieta,**_

_**Erguer ao sol o coração dos mortos**_

_**Na urna de oiro duma flor aberta!**_

_**Caius pov**_

Não dormir é uma maldição quando se deseja tanto sonhar com dias melhores. O som do choro dela teria sido como uma cantiga para mim. A noite ia longe quando sai de meu quarto e a vi deitada no chão da saleta, encolhida como um gato dormindo. Eu a peguei no colo e senti sua pele arrepiar ao encostar-se à minha. Seu coração batia calmo e seu cheiro era doce e ardente, fazendo minha garganta queimar.

Eu a deitei em um dos divãs e a cobri com meu manto. A pele do rosto claro dela estava manchada. Havia sobre suas bochechas o caminho percorrido pelas lágrimas. Ela tinha medo de mim, alguém cujo coração era silencioso e duro, como se eu não passasse de uma estátua. Meus olhos refletiam minha maldição eterna, que me transformava em um monstro, um demônio.

Eu a deixei dormindo naquela saleta e caminhei silencioso dentro da casa escura. Lamparinas indicavam os cômodos em que meus irmãos estavam com suas esposas, aproveitando o melhor que a imortalidade havia lhes reservado.

Acabei indo parar na sala comum onde costumávamos conversar por horas. Para minha surpresa, Dydime estava sentada em um dos divãs. Era como se ela estivesse me esperando. Um dos motivos para gostar dela era a capacidade que a irmã de Aro tinha de nos proporcionar a sensação de "lar". Ela sorria para mim, com olhos compreensivos e amáveis. Marcus tinha sorte em tê-la.

Eu me sentei junto a ela. Era engraçado estar tão confuso e obsessivamente apaixonado perto dela. Toda angustia e atordoamento desaparecia na presença de Dydime como se não passassem de fumaça. Tudo era substituído por uma alegria pura e genuína, uma onda abençoada de esperança. Não falamos nada por um tempo, apenas contemplando o silêncio bem dito. Ela segurou minha mão num gesto de gentileza.

- Ouvi o choro dela. – a voz gentil de Dydime falou com piedade – Você não a transformou. – ela disse com um certo espanto.

- Tinha outra coisa em mente, mas talvez seja um erro. – confessei. Era fácil falar quando eu estava tão confortável na presença da minha "irmã".

- Pode me contar? – ela era boa de mais para se meter na minha vida como Aro fazia.

- Olhando agora me parece idiotice. – dei de ombros – Queria que ela visse além do monstro, como alguém capaz de ser magnânimo e misericordioso por perdoá-la e deixá-la viva. Com o tempo, quando o medo já não fosse tão grande, então eu a seduziria e transformaria.

- Me parece sensato. – Dydime sorriu para mim orgulhosa – Não é errado querer que ela o ame.

- Não estou falando em amor. – respondi imediatamente – Ela é uma escrava, nada mais.

- É humana como qualquer outra, ela não deixa de sentir ou de ter um coração por ser uma escrava. Se é humana pode amar e ser amada também. – era o jeito dela de dar uma bronca. Falando como uma brisa fresca e passando a mão nos meus cabelos – Ela me parece infeliz.

- Conhece os gregos. Eles têm essa idéia de liberdade e todas as bobagens utópicas que tantos filósofos pregam por ai. Ela grita para quem quiser ouvir que nasceu livre e assim morrerá. – a ultima palavra me assustava.

- Parece uma revolucionária, não? – Dydime riu do comentário – Não acho que seja errado pensar como ela, mas liberdade para as mulheres é muito mais um sonho do que um fato.

- O que quer dizer? – eu a olhei por um momento.

- Se eu e Sulpicia fossemos humanas estaríamos sujeitas ao domínio de um homem. Sem opinião própria, sem vontades, condenadas a subserviência e sem um único direito que nos amparasse. E mesmo como imortais, Aro parece pensar que ainda somos servas dele. – ela disse rindo – Quantas de nós se casaram com quem amavam e não por uma ordem? Por um lado, nossa condição imortal é uma benção. Somos fadados a ficar com nossas almas gêmeas.

- Fala como uma idealista também. – eu disse rindo.

- Talvez. – ela admitiu – Acho que vai acabar descobrindo que ela é sua fonte de felicidade.

- No momento, minha fonte de felicidade é você. – ela sorriu pelo elogio.

- Falando sério, a felicidade que uma alma gêmea traz é impossível para eu criar. Só faço isso para o meu marido. – ela riu.

- Marcus é um bastardo de muita sorte e eu não acredito que você seja irmã do Aro, é surreal de mais.

- É um mistério para mim também. – ela suspirou – Se importa se eu a pegar emprestada pela manhã? Gostaria de arrumar melhor meu cabelo.

- É o aniversário de vocês, não é? – ela riu envergonhada.

- É sim, gostaria de ficar bonita pra ele. – eu ri alto.

- Dydime, você é bonita. Muito! – ela agradeceu e se levantou.

- E você é melhor do que aquilo que admite. Mandei que trouxessem comida para ela pela manhã e vou providenciar algumas roupas também. Agora eu tenho que ir, ele saiu para caçar sozinho e logo vai estar em casa. – ela sorriu e acenou para mim. Em seguida desapareceu no corredor escuro.

Eu gostava de falar com ela. Dydime conseguia me dar alguma paz de espírito para pensar. Athenodora acordaria em breve e começaria em suas novas funções. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo excitante pensar nela obedecendo minhas ordens, me chamando de dominus.

Voltei para o quarto e lá permaneci até que ouvi alguém bater na porta da antecâmara onde Athenodora dormia. Provavelmente era a refeição dela. Pude ouvi-la se levantando e voltando para o divã. Ouvi o som da mastigação e senti o cheiro da comida. Troquei minhas roupas e deixei o quarto.

Athenodora parou de comer assim que me viu parado a porta da sala. Suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Seu rosto trazia sinais nítidos de uma noite de sono mal dormida. Ouvia o coração dela martelar dentro do peito. O som provocava ardor em minha garganta e o cheiro me deixava tonto.

- Antes de limpar meus aposentos, Dydime me pediu para você ajudá-la a arrumar o cabelo. Hoje é o aniversário de casamento dela com meu irmão. – eu disse sério. Notei que seus ombros estavam encolhidos de medo – Não precisa temê-la. Ela é a mais amável das criaturas desta casa. Termine de comer e vá até ela. – ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Se me permite perguntar. – ela sussurrou.

- Pergunte, Athenodora. – eu permiti.

- Foi o senhor quem me deitou no divã e cobriu? – ela então me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Sim, fui eu. Não me servirá de muita coisa se ficar doente. – respondi tentando parecer superior. Estava ficando difícil pensar nela como uma reles escrava.

- Obrigada por isso, dominus. – ela fez uma breve reverência.

_**Dydime pov**_

Piedade é o melhor sentimento que podemos ter. Não é movido pela inveja, pela fúria ou pelo desejo desmedido. É tudo uma questão de compaixão por um semelhante ou mesmo por aqueles que nunca entenderão o que você é. Ela me parecia uma menina assustada quando entrou no meu quarto de vestir e foi impossível não sentir piedade.

Ela fez uma pequena reverencia e entrou calada. Evitou olhar nos meus olhos e só abriu a boca para me perguntar o que eu gostaria que ela fizesse. Ela não pareceu se assustar quando tocou minha pele dura e fria. Seu maior incômodo era com a cor dos meus olhos. As janelas da minha alma refletiam meus pecados mortais a mais de mil anos.

Havia um brilho de revolta nos olhos dela, uma vontade cega de se manter firme, de nunca desistir. Era admirável ver tanta bravura, ainda que isso pudesse causar a ela muitos problemas. Caius era impaciente e com sérias tendências autoritárias, talvez isso o impedisse de entender como ela devia ser tratada e eu só podia esperar que meu pressentimento estivesse errado.

Ela era silenciosa e hábil, tinha mãos finas que mostravam que ela havia nascido livre e fora muito bem cuidada.

- Tem mãos habilidosas. – eu a elogiei num esforço de iniciar uma conversa – Caius foi muito gentil em conceder meu pedido.

- Obrigada, domina. – ela respondeu sem encarar meu reflexo no espelho – Se me permite perguntar, qual é o pedido?

- Permitir que me ajudasse com o cabelo. – eu sorri para ela e vi seu rosto ganhar um lindo tom rosado. Sorte minha o quarto estar saturado de perfume o que impedia o cheiro dela de queimar minha garganta – Acho que tenho boas chances de agradar meu marido com a sua ajuda.

- Não acho que tenha feito nada tão extraordinário. Na verdade, seria impossível deixá-la feia ou no mínimo comum. – ela disse modestamente e eu ri.

- Você é muito gentil. Obrigada.

- E a senhora muito graciosa. Não conheço outras casas, mas nenhuma dona agradeceria a uma escrava por um elogio. – ela disse enquanto modelava os cachos do meu cabelo.

- Ser uma escrava não torna você menos merecedora de agradecimentos e elogios. Qualquer um que pense o contrário é um verdadeiro animal. – respondi.

- Então toda Roma e toda Grécia o são. – ela riu – Escravos são tratados como escravos em qualquer parte do mundo, não é um privilégio de Roma.

- É uma pena que tenha razão, Athenodora. Mas eu não quero uma escrava me ajudando, ou ouvindo o que eu tenho a dizer. Prefiro ter uma amiga, então para mim você jamais será uma serva e sim uma boa companheira. – ela corou. Abri minha caixa de jóias e tirei de lá algumas peças. Entreguei a ela. – Marcus, Caius e Aro costumam me dar muitas jóias e eu nem consigo usar todas. Gostaria que ficasse com estas. - os olhos dela se arregalaram ao se deparar com as presilhas de ouro, o colar e os brincos.

- Vão pensar que roubei isso. – foi a resposta dela.

- Não pensarão. Vou comunicar a eles hoje mesmo que eu as dei. – sorri para ela. – Aceite-as como um presente de uma amiga. – ela ficou olhando para as jóias em suas mãos por um tempo.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou em resposta.

- Não há de que, Athena.

_**Caius pov**_

Passei toda manhã fora de casa, aproveitando o tempo nublado para uma caçada nos arredores da cidade. Dydime teria a chance de dar a Athenodora boas doses de alegria enquanto estivessem juntas e isso seria bom para os meus planos. Aro e Marcus não apareceram para me perturbar e Sulpicia raramente se dava ao trabalho de ser tão inconveniente quando o marido.

Quando cheguei aos meus aposentos Athenodora estava inclinada sobre um tear trançando fios. Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha notado a minha presença no quarto, eu vi quando ela se sobressaltou minimamente e se mexeu sem sair do lugar. Ela se sentia desconfortável quando próxima de mim.

Me aproximei um pouco para ver seu trabalho no tear. Parecia ser um tapete com motivos geométricos. Eu gostava do padrão de cores que ela usava. Azul escuro e vermelho. Seu aroma estava diferente, ela cheirava a perfume de jasmim. Seu pescoço estava exposto pelo cabelo trançado, o que a tornava uma visão tentadora.

- Onde pretende por este tapete? – perguntei junto ao ouvido dela provocando-lhe um arrepio.

- Não sei ainda, talvez o mande para a ala dos escravos, pode ser útil como esteira. – ela respondeu tentando disfarçar o medo em sua voz.

- Gosto dele, pode usá-lo aqui se desejar. – ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Dydime gostou dos seus serviços? – os ombros dela relaxaram um pouco.

- Ao que parece, sim. – ela respondeu – A senhora é muito gentil.

- Sim, ela é uma boa alma. Ela providenciou roupas para você, é justo que se arrume mais agora que está próxima aos senhores. – respondi.

- Não é necessário. – ela respondeu num falso tom de modéstia. A teimosia dela me divertia às vezes.

- Eu digo que é. – disse definitivo. Ela ficou calada por um tempo, mas não estava concentrada no tapete. – O que deseja falar, Athenodora? – ela encolheu os ombros.

- Quero fazer uma oferta, dominus. – ela sussurrou. Eu encarei suas costas por um momento que pareceu eterno. O que ela estava pensando? O dom de Aro me seria muito útil agora.

- Diga. – eu respondi. Ela pegou um pequeno embrulho de pano e o abriu. Havia algumas jóias de bom valor ali.

- Eu gostaria de pagar minha liberdade com elas. – ela estendeu as jóias a mim. Havia um brilho de obstinação em seus olhos quando ela o fez. Senti a raiva vir em ondas, turvando meu bom senso. Peguei as jóias da mão dela.

- Me oferece jóias em troca de sua liberdade. – eu sussurrei enquanto colocava o colar ao redor do pescoço dela – Tem idéia de quanto ouro eu possuo, Athena? – perguntei friamente e ela não respondeu – Pode calcular quantas jóias existem nesta casa? Acha que quero suas jóias?

- Assim como existem jóias em demasia, existem escravas. Não precisa de mais uma. – ela respondeu. Deixei que meus dedos se fechassem ao redor do pescoço dela. Athenodora estava pálida de medo, mas mantinha sua pose orgulhosa.

- Eu devia espancá-la por sua insolência! – eu disse cruelmente, mas ela se manteve firme – Eu não me importo com as outras escravas, ou com as jóias. Se eu a chamei para estes aposentos é porque não aceito outra! Ponha em sua cabeça que você me pertence e não há nada que possa mudar isso!

- Morte. – ela respondeu firme e eu a soltei imediatamente. O que ela estava dizendo?!

- O que disse?! – questionei atônito.

- A minha morte mudaria isso. – ela respondeu serena – Rezo a Hades que ouça meu pedido e me chame ao seu reino o quanto antes. – eu trinquei os dentes de raiva.

- Plutão não ouvirá sua súplica e isso eu lhe garanto! – retruquei furioso. Ela me encarou firme.

- É o fim de todo mortal e será o meu também. – eu avancei sobre ela e a coloquei contra a parede. Contive o rosnado que me escapava da garganta.

- Plutão não ouvirá você, pois eu sou o deus da morte encarnado, o juiz das almas deste mundo fétido e você, Proserpina, está destinada a ser minha! – uma de minhas mãos desceu por suas pernas, apalpando-as sedentas por despi-la ali mesmo – Eu não vou libertá-la nem que o céu caia sobre nós e eu lhe asseguro que não haverá o alívio da morte para você.

- Não é o deus do submundo. – ela disse entre dentes – É um monstro! – permiti que meus lábios tocassem sua pele rosada. Minha garganta estava em chamas outra vez.

- Posso ser um monstro, posso ser um deus. Continue me desafiando assim e eu lhe mostrarei o inferno bem de perto, se ficar comportada e me obedecer eu prometo mostrar prazeres que jamais imaginou em sua vida mortal. - eu a soltei e impus alguma distância para que eu não cometesse a imprudência de ser tentado pelo sangue dela. – Dydime ficará muito triste quando souber que o presente que lhe deu estava sendo usado como uma mercadoria sem importância. Você não passa de uma escrava ingrata!

- A senhora Dydime é uma boa pessoa e eu não quis ofendê-la de forma alguma. – ela disse enquanto recuperava a respiração.

- Mas não pensou duas vezes antes de fazê-lo e como se não bastasse isso também desrespeitou seu mestre. – eu a encarei caída no chão. Nem quando se encontrava numa posição inferior ela perdia seu ar de insubordinação e arrogância. Athena era orgulhosa e teimosa como uma égua sem adestramento. – Tire suas roupas.

- Como? – ela me encarou assustada pela ordem igual a da noite anterior.

- Tire-as agora! – ordenei ainda mais enfático – A única coisa que terá sobre o corpo até segunda ordem serão estas jóias. Vai se sentar na cama em meu quarto com as pernas abertas e vai se tocar para que eu veja.

- Eu não o farei. – ela sussurrou. Sem medir raiva ou bom senso eu a agarrei pelos cabelos. Ainda tinha minha força sobre controle, o bastante para arrastá-la até o quarto e jogá-la sobre a cama. Athenodora gritava e esperneava, tentando se livrar de mim, mas nada no mundo conseguiria me parar naquele momento.

Ela bateu com as costas na cama e enquanto sua mente tentava processar uma reação eu já estava rasgando suas roupas em tiras e atirando-as ao chão do quarto. Mais uma vez eu a agarrei pelos cabelos para que ela ficasse a minha altura e prendi o colar ao seu pescoço fino, os brincos em suas orelhas e as presilhas em seu cabelo trançado. Mais uma vez eu a empurrei contra o leito e levei minha mão entre suas pernas. Ela soltou um gemido quando sentiu a textura rígida e fria da minha pele, semelhante a dedos de mármore.

- Veja! Quando lhe dou uma ordem o que espero é obediência! – vociferei enquanto a tocava. Athena se contorcia contra meu corpo tentando se livrar do meu toque. – Lute o quanto quiser! Tua deusa Perséfone também lutou quando foi tomada por Hades e de nada serviu! – ela chorava e gritava a plenos pulmões enquanto tentava se libertar. Cansado de seu escândalo eu a larguei sobre a cama mais uma vez. Ela se encolheu e não ousava olhar em minha direção, tão pouco dizer qualquer coisa.

Eu desejava que ela me olhasse, que aceitasse que eu era seu mestre e assim seria pela eternidade que chegaria para ela em breve. Além de minha loucura desmedida, eu queria que ela não me forçasse a ser tão rude e violento quando eu não desejava sê-lo com ela. A única coisa que eu queria é que Athenodora baixasse sua guarda e reparasse o quão generoso e bom para ela eu poderia ser se ela assim o permitisse.

Uma vez que eu havia recuperado a calma, caminhei até ela e ergui seu queixo com cuidado para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. Tracei o caminho de suas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos e depois o contorno de seus lábios rosados. Ela era linda além da imaginação humana. Faria inveja à Venus e qualquer outra deusa que a velasse. Bela o bastante para levar um homem à loucura como estava me levando agora.

Acariciei seu rosto suave e quente contra minha pele. Eu raramente sentia os efeitos do clima, mas o calor dela me queimava por dentro. Plutão havia perdido a cabeça por uma bela mulher, arriscou perder o amor dos irmãos e destruir a humanidade por ela. Proserpina por muito pouco não foi sua ruína e perdição. Ninguém pode entender o coração de um deus, nenhum mortal conseguiria vislumbrar as dimensões disso, mas eu o entendia perfeitamente. Eu estava entregue a ela, rendido por sua beleza e orgulho. Eu já não sabia mais quem era escravo de quem.

- Não gosto de maltratá-la, Athena. – eu disse num tom baixo – Mas você abusa de minha paciência a todo o momento.

- Não me chame de Athena, mestre. – ela pediu ainda chorando. Eu afaguei suas bochechas coradas com cuidado.

- E porque não devo fazer isso, Athena? – mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

- Era como meus pais me chamavam. Eu não quero...Não quero pensar neles. – ela sussurrou.

- O que aconteceu com eles? – perguntei enquanto me sentava junto a ela na cama. Soltei seus cabelos e os senti contra meus dedos como fios de seda negra, ela não protestou.

- Quando o exercito chegou a minha vila meu pai tentou defender minha mãe e meus irmãos para que fugissem enquanto havia tempo. Um soldado romano o apunhalou pelas costas, minha mãe tentou acudi-lo e foi trespassada por uma flecha. Meus irmãos ou foram mortos ou vendidos como escravos, como eu. – retirei meu manto e o joguei sobre os ombros dela enquanto ouvia seu relato de vida. Naturalmente ela odiava Roma pelo que havia tomado dela. Ela me odiava por ser romano e ser seu dono. Me odiava porque eu era o símbolo maior da ruína de seu mundo – Vi minha casa ser queimada com os corpos lá dentro. Não pude nem dar a eles um funeral, ou colocar as moedas de Caronte sobre seus olhos. Eles não chegaram ao outro mundo.

- Não chore por aqueles que morreram lutando, lembre-se deles com orgulho e respeito, pois foram valorosos em vida. – eu disse enquanto lhe secava as lágrimas – E quando eu a chamá-la de Athena, pense que viveu dias felizes quando chamada por este apelido e ainda pode vivê-los outra vez. Quando eu te chamar de Athena, estarei tentando chamar a felicidade para você. – eu a abracei com cuidado.

- Acha que eles estão bem? Conseguiram fazer a passagem mesmo quando não pude ajudá-los? – ela perguntou enquanto se agarrava ao manto. Afaguei seus cabelos outra vez.

- Eles foram recebidos de braços abertos por Plutão e saudados pelos juízes, agora caminham pelos Elíseos com alegria. – eu disse para ela como se contasse histórias a uma criança.

- Por que estariam felizes quando sua filha é uma escrava? – ela questionou com um tom sutil de raiva. Eu ignorei.

- Porque os mortos enxergam muito além daquilo que um mortal pode ver. – eu disse carinhoso – Eles vêem que sua filha está junto de Plutão, como a personificação de Proserpina, sendo amada por ele e destinada a ser uma rainha. Athena, eu não quero que seus antepassados tenham motivos para ficarem tristes. Então seja obediente e eu cuidarei e amarei você como a uma deusa e eles terão motivos para se alegrarem por toda eternidade. – eu não reparei, mas ela havia adormecido enquanto eu sussurrava. Eu a deitei com cuidado na cama e a cobri com mantas para que não adoecesse por causa de minha pele fria.

Ela ficava linda dormindo. Serena e imperturbável como um anjo. Notei que sentiria falta de vigiá-la em seu momento de paz quando ela fosse imortal. Permaneci ao lado dela, velando seu sono, até o surgimento dos primeiros raios de sol.

_**Nota da autora: Louco? Obsceno? Desequilibrado? Estranhamente adorável? Sim, Caius é tudo isso e mais um pouco. O que acham da Dydime? Como eu disse, ela é provavelmente a única alma boa entre os Volturi. O relacionamento de Caius e Athenodora tem inspiração no mito greco-romano de Hades e Perséfone (ou Plutão e Proserpina), inclusive a aparência da Athena é baseada em algumas imagens da deusa Perséfone.**_

_**Digam o que estão achando, comentem e façam uma autora feliz!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	3. Auto Flagelação

Caius pov

_**Talvez um dia eu serei um homem honesto  
Até agora estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso  
Longas estradas, longos dias, do nascer ao pôr do sol  
Nascer ao pôr do sol  
Sonhe, irmão, enquanto você pode  
Sonhe, irmã, eu espero que você encontre aquele**_

Eu via o ódio queimando no fundo de seus olhos. Ela não chorava, não mais me desafiava ou ia contra as minhas ordens, mas a semente da revolta estava lançada e era nutrida diariamente. Athena era perigosa, sorrateira como um gato de rua. Mesmo quando não falava, ou parecia ignorar a movimentação ao seu redor, ela calculava seu próximo passo.

Seduzi-la era uma tarefa difícil. Às vezes ela atuava tão bem em seu número de fragilidade que eu chagava a acreditar no progresso. Aro me alertou algumas vezes sobre a habilidade de dissimulação dela, mas eu não dei ouvidos. Somente Dydime parecia ter algum afeto genuíno da escrava, mas isso não foi o bastante.

Aparentemente ela reparou em algum padrão nas minhas saídas para caçar, assim como meus sentidos apurados. Eu me sentia seguro em saber que ela ficava trancada em meus aposentos, mas as vezes em que ela atendeu ao chamado de Dydime lhe permitiam uma maior conhecimento da planta da casa.

Bastou uma oportunidade para que ela usasse seu plano friamente calculado. Ainda não sei como, mas Athenodora conseguiu escapar e foi esperta o bastante para o fazer minutos antes do nascer do sol de um dia claro. Ela se escondeu em carroças, zanzou pelo mercado onde seu cheiro se misturava com o de outros humanos e tentou sair da cidade, tomando o cuidado de estar sempre em áreas movimentadas o bastante para que eu não pudesse agir sem chamar atenção.

Ela foi perfeita, mas nem mesmo ela conseguiria parar o sol e impedir a noite de me ajudar. Assim que Nyx cobriu a terra com seu manto eu me lancei na busca pela minha escrava fugitiva, minha Athena. Não foi difícil encontrá-la quando tínhamos em nossa guarda um rastreador.

Nós a encurralamos em um beco quando ela saiu de uma hospedaria. Ela tentou correr, mas foi inútil. Depois de capturá-la voltamos para casa e eu fiz questão de que ela fosse acorrentada. O meu ódio pela insubordinação dela era indescritível, mas não era nada comparado a angustia de quase tê-la perdido. Cogitar a idéia de vê-la morta, ou de não vê-la nunca mais me atormentava ao ponto de beirar a mais absoluta neurose.

Por mais que o ato dela justificasse uma punição exemplar decretada por Aro, ou até mesmo uma ordem para transformá-la, isso não aconteceu num primeiro momento. Com tudo, eu mesmo me encarreguei de puni-la.

Ela foi acorrentada nua sobre uma mesa. Costas e nádegas expostas, uma visão que turvava meu objetivo. Eu não usaria o chicote para evitar que ela sangrasse. Com uma verga eu a açoitei por vinte vezes, até que o cheiro de sangue começasse a ficar mais evidente, e a cada grito dela eu sentia um prazer e desejo monstruoso de que ela não fosse mais humana e eu pudesse possuí-la ali mesmo.

Terminado o açoite eu me inclinei sobre o corpo nu dela. As lágrimas marcavam o rosto vermelho enquanto ela tremia de frio com a proximidade dos corpos.

- Abusou de minha paciência, Athena. – sussurrei – Esta é apenas parte da punição por ter fugido.

- Me mate. – ela pediu com a voz embargada – Me mate logo!

- Isso é algo que eu não farei! – rugi – Implore e suplique o quanto quiser, mas a morte não virá para você! – eu a soltei e cobri com meu manto.

_**Todas nossas vidas cobertas pelas areias do tempo  
Gaste seus dias cheios de vazio  
Gaste seus anos cheios de solidão  
Desperdiçando amor numa carícia desesperada  
Sombras rodopiantes de noites  
Sonhe, irmão, enquanto você pode  
Sonhe, irmã, eu espero que você encontre aquele**_

Deixei a sala furioso e quando cheguei a sala dos tronos os olhos de meus irmãos caíram sobre mim. Sulpicia me achava louco, Marcus estava confuso por minhas ações serem tão opostas aos meus sentimentos. Dydime estava horrorizada com minha atitude e eu não a culpava por isso. Mas era Aro meu verdadeiro problema.

- Me diga, irmão. – Aro falou com voz grave e sombria – PRO QUE MOTIVO ELA AINDA VIVE?!

- Foi você quem me deu a escrava e o poder de fazer dela o que eu desejasse. – respondi ainda contido.

- Isso antes, quando eu confiei em sua capacidade de discernimento! – Aro rugiu – Você a deixou escapar! Colocou nosso segredo em risco e por muito pouco não feriu a lei que tanto ama!

- Não acontecerá outra vez. – respondi baixo, como uma criança que acaba de ser repreendida pelo pai zangado.

- É CLARO QUE NÃO ACONTECERÁ! – Aro se atirou contra mim, me lançando contra a parede de mármore. – Eu mesmo vou matá-la! – nessa hora meu resquício de razão se esvaiu e quando dei por mim eu já havia arremessado meu irmão pela sala e meus dentes estavam a milímetros do pescoço dele.

- ELA É MINHA! – minha voz era um trovão – Se encostar nela eu mesmo arrancarei a sua cabeça, Aro!

- Como ousa me ameaçar?! Ingráto miserável! Somos sua família! Eu sou a lei do nosso mundo! – Aro gritava ainda imobilizado.

- Tente fazer mal ao que me pertence e eu não só lhe darei as costas, como também vou lutar para que perca tudo o que ama! Poder, riqueza, sua coleção de talentos, até mesmo sua amada esposa! Destruirei tudo!

- Caius, já chega! – Marcus me afastou de Aro e Dydime veio com ele tentando me acalmar. Sulpicia se colocou entre mim e Aro com os dentes a mostra e sedenta para me atacar.

- Não encoste em meu marido outra vez! – ela gritou – É tudo culpa da maldita escrava humana!

- Cale a boca, Supicia! – rebati.

- Não fale com a minha esposa neste tom! – Aro ordenou enquanto abraçava a mulher – Não vou matar sua preciosa escrava, mas ela não pode e NÃO VAI permanecer humana! Seu castigo pela imprudência e incompetência é transformá-la. O que fará com ela depois não me interessa. Case-se com ela, continue usando-a como escrava, liberte-a, mas humana ela não permanecerá! – respirei fundo tentando recuperar a calma. Meu tempo havia acabado e eu não iria nem contra a lei nem contra meus irmãos.

Aro tinha razão. Eu fui incapaz de controlar uma humana e minha obsessão por ela havia turvado meu discernimento. Athena havia criado sua própria sentença e eu teria que executá-la. Quando voltei ao quarto ela havia caído no sono agitado da exaustão, as costas ainda estavam vermelhas pela surra.

Me aproximei dela sem fazer barulho algum. Toquei as marcas da verga com meus dedos frios, mas ela não despertou. Me inclinei sobre ela e rocei meus lábios contra o pescoço antes que eu permitisse que meus caninos fossem enterrados na carne tenra.

O sabor doce inundou minha boca como um jorro de fogo e prazer líquido, enquanto eu me agarrava ao corpo dela, descontrolado pelo gosto luxurioso do sangue. Meus olhos não viam, meus ouvidos não escutavam. Tudo estava enterrado num mundo fora de foco e só o corpo débil em meus braços, o grito excruciante e o gosto único pareciam reais. Era paraíso e o inferno ao mesmo tempo. Mas a pesar do frenesi e do descontrole, eu consegui parar.

Na batalha entre o meu desejo por seu sangue e meu desejo por ela, já não era mais possível para eu imaginar um dia sem a presença dela. Athena abriu os olhos e de sua boca saiu o grito aterrorizante da transformação. Segurei sua mão e permaneci ao lado dela, ouvindo o som angustiante de uma vida sendo transformada. O coração acelerado lutava contra o veneno implacável que queimava em suas veias, fazendo com que ela sentisse a sensação de ter seu corpo lambido por chamas invisíveis. Gritos eram inúteis, inevitavelmente acabávamos desistindo deles quando se mostravam como apenas uma forma desnecessária de gasto de energia e não tinham qualquer efeito sobre a dor. Fiquei imóvel ao lado dela por exatos três dias.

Estaria ao lado dela quando seus olhos fossem vermelhos e sua pele marmorizada. Seria eu seu guia na imortalidade, seu guardião, seu deus protetor. A jovem Perséfone seria recebida de braços abertos em meu inferno particular. Eu e ela seriamos os senhores da morte.

Ao final do terceiro dia o coração se calou num ultimo esforço e pálpebras se ergueram, revelando dois rubis sangrentos. Ela permaneceu deitada por um tempo, deslumbrada com os efeitos de luz e sombras, os grãos de poeira, a nitidez dos sons do outro lado da rua. Athenodora não olhou para mim, mas meus olhos não conseguiam desviar dela.

Não havia na terra alguém como ela. Deusas se enfureceriam por inveja de sua beleza. Magnífica, ela se levantou do leito e flutuou pelo quarto. O farfalhar de suas roupas soava tão harmônico que me lembrava música. Desafiando minha própria sorte, eu fui até ela. Aquela era uma atitude imprudente, mas a própria pele alva me instigava ao toque. Eu a abracei a pesar da confusão que Athena pudesse estar sentindo e da força descontrolada de um recém nascido. Ela não tentou me afastar, mas imagino que até mesmo uma estátua ou uma pilastra do templo teria reagido mais.

- É uma questão de tempo até que se acostume com tudo. – sussurrei para ela – Vou ajudá-la com isso.

- O que fez comigo? – ela perguntou num tom inexpressivo e estranhamente harmônico e claro.

- Lhe dei sementes de romã, mas foram bem mais que seis. – ela acenou com a cabeça compreendendo a metáfora, enquanto seus olhos percorriam cada pedaço do aposento e sua cabeça fazia cálculos inúteis e fascinante num primeiro momento.

- Achei que estava morrendo e que as chamas no inferno estavam tão próximas que lambiam meu corpo, mas o senhor é um homem de palavra. A morte não veio. – ela murmurou – Por que não me matou?

- Eu não poderia. – foi minha resposta. Eu a rodei entre os meus braços para que ela me olhasse – A eternidade é algo insuportável para mim, ou era. Não consigo mais suportá-la, não sem você, Athena.

- Sinto que posso matá-lo agora. Com minhas próprias mãos. – os olhos dela endureceram.

- Está certa, mas o que faria depois de me matar? Quem lhe ensinaria a viver sua nova vida?

- Seus irmãos o vingariam. – ela concluiu o raciocínio – Minha garganta queima. Doi muito! – ela choramingou.

- É a sede. – acariciei o rosto dela – Vamos cuidar disso, mas sempre que se alimentar terá que ser discreta. Os humanos não entendem o que somos.

- Uma vida nas sombras...

- Não estará sozinha. Tudo aquilo que precisar ou desejar, eu providenciarei. – meus dedos pousaram sobre os lábios dela. – Athena...

- O que é, mestre? – minha mão direita alcançou a nuca dela e a trouxe para junto de mim.

- Agora eu posso... – meus lábios roçaram os dela – Beijá-la – então em minha boca tive o fato consumado. O novo sabor de Athenodora me fez esquecer por um momento que algum dia houve um mundo no qual eu me encaixava, uma família a qual eu pertencia. O fim dos tempos havia chegado e havia agora um novo mundo para mim entre os braços dela.

Ainda naquela manhã pedi que algum escravo de menor valor fosse levado à câmara. Foi com horror que Athena percebeu o quão implacável a sede poderia ser. Me assombrava o cuidado que ela tinha com a vítima. Ela era incapaz de refrear o impulso de matar, mas uma vez que a presa estava morta Athenodora a tomava com carinho em seus braços e por meia hora ela permanecia imóvel, com os olhos ainda mais vermelhos, cantando qualquer coisa num esforço de ajudar a alma da indigna pessoa morta a fazer a passagem.

Aquilo me encantava, mas eu não conseguia evitar o ciúme e a inveja que o cuidado dela provocava em mim. Quisera eu ser digno de tal graça.

_**Todas nossas vidas cobertas pelas areias do tempo  
Os momentos passam e as linhas estão em sua mão  
Em seus olhos eu vejo o desejo  
E o choro desesperado que rasga a noite  
Gaste seus dias cheios de vazio  
Gaste seus anos cheios de solidão  
Desperdiçando amor numa carícia desesperada  
Sombras rodopiantes de noites**_

_**Nota da Autora: É, eu sei que demorei e que o capítulo tá pequeno. Esse é o ponto de mudança e agora Athena finalmente é uma imortal. Se alguém tem esperanças de que o Caius se torne menos obsessivo, ou que ela seja menos traiçoeira, acho bom pararem por aqui. Espero que gostem e comentem. Bjux. **_


	4. No controle da situação

_**No controle da situação**_

_**Caius pov**_

_**I know you suffered**_

_**But I don't want you to hide**_

_**It's cold and loveless**_

_**I won't let you be denied**_

Eu não me atrevia a tocá-la como imaginei que faria, em partes porque ela havia se tornado algo tão glorioso que eu me sentia quase insignificante, mas acho que o verdadeiro motivo estava no olhar frio e altivo dela. Dês de que ela compreendeu o quão forte havia se tornado e que quase nada na terra poderia feri-la, Athena não mais respondia quando a chamavam de escrava, ou serva. Ela estava acima de tal tratamento.

A insubordinação e o desdém com o qual ela tratava todos ao seu redor, em especial eu e Sulpicia, era palpável. Absolutamente ninguém dentro da casa merecia qualquer consideração da parte dela, a não ser por Marcus e Dydime. A esposa de Aro a encarava com uma raiva atroz e sempre reagia a presença de Athena como uma criança mimada, fazendo ceninhas e disputando atenção. Eu ignorava os rompantes de infantilidade da minha cunhada enquanto encarava Athenodora deslumbrado. Se Aro estava irritado ou não com aquilo, eu não fazia idéia. Às vezes ele me parecia curioso diante da personalidade da minha serva, as vezes ele me parecia indignado com o modo que ela agia com sua fútil e adorada esposa.

Eu via um prazer mórbido nos olhos de Athena, em particular quando ela se encontrava com Sulpicia cara a cara. Enquanto minha cunhada parecia incapaz de se defender de uma fêmea que estava claramente tentando se afirmar naquele território, Athena ganhava confiança diante da fragilidade da rival. Sulpicia podia ser insuportável quando queria, podia dar quantos acessos de raiva que quisesse, já que Aro existia para assegurar sua posição lá dentro, mas ela nunca esperou se deparar com uma concorrente em igual posição e que tinha o status tão elevado quanto o dela.

Enquanto eu desejasse Athenodora como minha companheira, o que era mais e mais evidente a cada dia, Aro não podia fazer nada. Tratava-se de uma lei não positivada, mas amplamente aceita e respeitada. Nós não atentávamos contra as parceiras de outros como nós, a dor da perda de uma alma gêmea era insuportável. Aro não tinha qualquer autoridade para fazer mal a Athena, quando muito ele me ameaçava numa tentativa de que eu exercesse algum controle sobre ela e conseguisse fazê-la parar. Evidentemente eu não tinha sobre Athena o mesmo poder que Aro tinha sobre sua esposa. Bastava um olhar, ou um afago para que Sulpicia cedesse a ele.

A maneira como Aro dominava a esposa era eficiente e silenciosa. Sulpicia não era capaz de ter segredos para ele e eu nem queria imaginar como eles se entendiam longe dos olhos dos outros. Era com uma pontada de inveja que eu olhava para o casamento do meu irmão. Por mais irritante que a mulher dele fosse, ele a tinha nas mãos e não havia nada que ela não estivesse disposta a fazer por ele.

Athena me evitava, mal olhava em meus olhos quando éramos obrigados a permanecer em um mesmo ambiente por um tempo maior que dez minutos. Eu tinha ganas de agarrá-la pelo pescoço e obrigá-la a me encarar. Prendê-la para que ela não tivesse a chance de fugir de mim ou evitar minha presença. Eu a havia transformado para me servir e o que estava acontecendo era o contrário. Era eu quem estava a serviço dela, como um joguete, ou um escravo que rasteja aos pés de sua senhora.

Eu tinha plena consciência de que ela entendia o poder que tinha sobre mim e meus desejos, sabia também que no momento em que ela resolvesse usá-lo em toda sua potência então eu estaria perdido. Eu não seria capaz de negar a ela coisa alguma. Que ela me pedisse o sol e a lua, eu entregaria ambos numa corrente.

Eu estava aos poucos perdendo a minha identidade e meu orgulho, eu estava implorando pela atenção de uma fêmea que eu havia humilhado e mal tratado enquanto humana. Cora deixou aquele corpo perfeito e agora apenas Perséfone governava, sem misericórdia, sem compaixão. Ela era aquela que trazia a destruição do meu mundo. Eu passei um ano enlouquecendo um pouco a cada dia, um ano até que a força dela diminuísse e ela não mais pudesse me matar quando eu fizesse menção a tocá-la.

Aro me considerava motivo de vergonha e chacota, mais de uma vez ele sugeriu que eu a tomasse a força. Nas palavras dele ela era uma virgem grega que permaneceu virgem por tempo de mais. É claro que Dydime ficava revoltada com este tipo de comentário e sempre tentava afastar a idéia de minha mente, ao passo que Sulpicia resmungava qualquer coisa sobre "isso mostraria a esta escrava o seu lugar".

Sim, Athena ainda era minha escrava particular. Uma serva que eu havia me dado ao trabalho de adquirir para o meu próprio prazer, para que ela saciasse meus desejos mais mundanos e devassos. Entretanto, eu nunca consegui usufruir de tais deveres, tão pouco me atrevi a tocá-la de maneira que ela pudesse desaprovar simplesmente porque eu estava enfeitiçado por ela. Desesperado para que ela sentisse algum amor por mim.

_**Please me**_

_**Show me how it's done**_

_**Tease me**_

_**You are the one**_

Marcus poderia dizer o que e o quão forte era o sentimento que ela nutria por mim, mas eu nunca me atrevi a perguntar. Eu vi olhares de solidariedade lançados a mim por parte dele e de sua esposa e depois de um tempo Dydime passou a ser uma companhia mais constante na minha existência e na de Athena. Ela estava sendo piedosa ao me dar momentos de alegria, mas sempre que ela se afastava eu voltava a minha angustia.

Eu já havia deixado de viver a pelo menos mil anos e só agora eu me sentia enterrado em um poço sem fim. Era como dormir sem descansar. Meus pesadelos despertos mostravam olhos ora castanhos, ora vermelhos, gritos de dor e pânico, lágrimas e uma esperança vã que eu vi nos olhos dela por tantas vezes antes que ela fosse transformada como punição. Se eu pudesse me arrepender de algo, se eu achasse que ela devia ter tido uma vida normal, com um marido e filhos correndo ao seu redor enquanto ela lançava a eles sorrisos genuínos, eu jamais teria feito o que fiz. Mas a verdade é que eu não conseguia me arrepender nem quando sabia que estava errado. Eu era egoísta e sem coração, apaixonado de mais por ela pra permitir que ela fosse feliz com alguém que não fosse eu.

Eu estava exausto de ter que agüentar reclamações de Aro, chiliques de Sulpicia, pena de Marcus e Dydime, e principalmente eu estava farto de suportar a frieza de Athena. Ela permanecia usando meus aposentos particulares, maior parte do tempo ela ficava na ante- sala, ou na pequena biblioteca que eu mantinha. As portas trancadas eram um aviso claro de que ela não tinha a menor intenção de olhar para mim, ou de se tornar minimamente próxima.

Por ironia ou não, ela mantinha o lugar arrumado e limpo, às vezes eu ouvia seus dedos hábeis trabalhando no tear e não era surpresa que houvesse novos tapetes, mantas e xales prontos ao nascer do sol. Ela constantemente mudava a decoração da câmara, imagino que fosse um passatempo, ou quem sabe uma forma de me afrontar. Eu gostava do que ela fazia com as cores dos fios, deixava o lugar mais aconchegante, mais parecido com uma casa de verdade e eu gostava ainda mais de ter a ilusão de que aos poucos eu ia conhecendo ela, ao menos pelo gosto.

Entrei uma vez em meus aposentos e ela já estava lá, debruçada sobre o tear enquanto os dedos trabalhavam com a velocidade de um raio. Azuis, vermelhos, amarelos, púrpuras, tons de bege, laranja e terra cota misturados com habilidade. Ela nem mesmo olhou para mim, ela não se deu ao trabalho de desviar a atenção da trama, ou de me dizer qualquer palavra de boas vindas. Aquilo mostrava bem o quão insignificante eu havia me tornado na vida dela. O que eu era? Eu era absolutamente nada! Eu nem mesmo era digno de uma gota da atenção dela.

- Por que está tecendo outro? – eu não resisti à curiosidade. Ela parou suas mãos por um momento – Não precisa parar. Só estou curioso, já que você praticamente encheu os cômodos com eles.

- Tecer era algo que eu costumava fazer para me distrair e passar o tempo. – ela respondeu num tom quase inexpressivo – Mas agora nada parece ser capaz de me distrair e eu tenho uma eternidade aparentemente. Por mais que eu tente, o tempo nunca passa mais rápido.

- Você está no seu primeiro ano, ainda não faz a menor idéia do que é eternidade, ou a monotonia que ela trás. – murmurei um tanto nervoso com ele.

- Graças a você, vou acabar descobrindo. – ela rebateu tão mal humorada quanto a Medusa. Ela estava me irritando.

- Eu realmente gostaria de entender o motivo de tanta hostilidade contra mim. Aliás, não só contra mim, mas com todos nessa casa. O que está acontecendo com você?

- Eu não sei, dominus. – ela respondeu num tom insolente e sarcástico enquanto se levantava e me encarava nos olhos com um brilho sádico. – Talvez o fato de que eu seja uma escrava, de ter que me submeter a situações constrangedoras logo que cheguei aqui, te ter sido capturada e espancada quando tentei recuperar minha liberdade e por fim ter sido transformada nesse monstro que não dorme, não come nada e só consegue sentir alguma felicidade quando bebe sangue! – ela vociferou – Eu realmente nem consigo imaginar porque eu sou assim. – eu não me contive diante de tanto desaforo. Sem pensar duas vezes eu lancei um tapa no rosto dela para que se calasse.

- Já chega! – rugi – Eu tenho tolerado a sua insolência, a sua falta de educação e respeito para comigo e meus irmãos. – eu a agarrei pelos cabelos da nuca com força, fazendo seu rosto ficar a milímetros do meu – Não vou tolerar mais isso. Fui claro?!

- E depois ainda me pergunta por que eu ajo assim. – ela continuou provocando.

- O que te faz pensar que é igual a nós, Athena? – eu a apertei contra meu corpo com força – Você é tão escrava agora quanto era há um ano.

- Eu sou igual a vocês, agora. – ela sussurrou – Eu tenho pele de mármore, olhos de sangue, a força de uma deusa. Você não me assusta mais, você não pode mais me amedrontar ou desafiar sem o risco de um confronto de iguais. Você é tão escravo quanto eu, dominus.

- Não Athena, você nunca vai ser igual a mim. – eu sussurrei ao ouvido dela – Eu tenho mil anos de experiência, força acumulada, inteligência e habilidade. Você... – beijei-lhe o pescoço – não passa de uma criança. Ainda que seja uma criança tão...Tentadora. – uma de minhas mãos deslizou do pescoço dela até os seios, apertando um deles com cuidado.

- Não toque em mim! – ela rugiu e tentou me afastar, mas sua força não era mais tão grande quanto a de um recém nascido, então eu consegui segurá-la.

- Há um ano eu não toco em você. – eu falei em tom ameaçador – Há um ano eu tenho sido paciente e dado todo espaço para que você pudesse se acostumar com sua nova vida. Eu não agüento mais, Athena. – sussurrei e acariciei o rosto dela por algum tempo, até que ela se acalmasse – Você vem sendo cruel comigo. Me afastando de você, me torturando quando tudo o que eu quero é mostrar que esta vida não precisa ser tão cinzenta quando está parecendo agora.

- Você só quer uma prostituta e nada mais! – ela me acusou e eu ignorei o desaforo. Lambi o lóbulo da orelha dela e senti todo o corpo de Athena estremecer em resposta. Ela estava cedendo aos poucos.

- Se eu quisesse realmente isso, poderia ter matado você depois de violentá-la. Poderia ter drenado até a última gota do seu sangue enquanto suas pernas ainda estivessem abertas para mim. – enquanto ela permanecia imóvel diante dos meus carinhos, eu aproveitei para soltar as amarras da túnica que ela usava – Eu não fiz isso com você, Athena. Eu não quis que você sucumbisse como todo mortal, eu te poupei da velhice e da morte, da pobreza e de todas as doenças. Ninguém neste mundo foi tratado com mais carinho e mais dedicação do que você e por que acha que eu me dei ao trabalho?

- Porque é louco. – ela respondeu num sussurro, antes de deixar escapar um gemido baixo quando suas roupas caíram no chão e eu toquei seus seios, apertando-os.

- Talvez esteja certa. – sussurrei girando-a em meus braços – Eu quero você, Athena. Dês do primeiro dia que a vi. Quero você como minha companheira.

Eu a beijei nos lábios, sedento, da maneira que eu ansiei por tanto tempo. Era como provar sangue humano pela primeira vez. Era poderoso, luxuriante, viciante, insano. Os braços dela enlaçaram meu pescoço. Minhas mãos se ocuparam de tocar, conhecer, explorar cada pedaço do corpo desnudo dela, enquanto Athena gemia baixo contra meus lábios. Eu ia perder o controle se não a tivesse. Eu precisava dela como precisava do sangue e do poder.

- Preciso de você, Athena. – murmurei beijando o pescoço dela e afundando meu rosto nos cabelos escuros que caiam em cascata. – Toque em mim. – as mãos dela deslizaram até meu tórax, afastando minha capa e depois suas mãos voltaram a minha nuca, arranhando-a e me deixando totalmente excitado.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_

_**I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask**_

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_

De um jeito meio cego e desastrado nós nos movemos até o quarto. Sem me separar dela nem por um segundo, tranquei as portas e joguei-a na cama. As mãos dela me ajudaram a retirar minhas roupas, enquanto eu sentia o toque dela sobre minha pele, queimando como o fogo do inferno.

Com minha boca eu busquei cada sabor dela, deliciado com os sons desconexos de puro desejo, prazer e luxuria que ela emitia num estado de transe. As mãos dela se perdiam no meu cabelo, me instigando a buscar os gostos ocultos no corpo suave, macio e perfeito dela. Que viesse o inferno naquele momento, não me importava mais.

Meus lábios alcançaram o espaço bem escondido entre as pernas dela, beijando, mordiscando, lambendo até que ela estivesse tão quente e úmida que eu mal conseguia resistir ao cheiro do desejo dela. Meus dedos a penetraram, fazendo-a se contorcer enquanto minha boca continuava absorvendo tudo como se fosse o sangue mais doce. Ouvi vagamente o som de lençóis sendo rasgados em meio à onda de prazer que Athena estava sentindo. A voz dela estava rouca quando seu ultimo gemido atingiu meus ouvidos.

Voltei a buscar os lábios dela, faminto, cedendo. Em um movimento ágil invertemos as posições. Eu a abracei firme beijando-a sem parar, conduzindo suas mãos para que ela me tocasse e retribuísse o prazer que havia dado a ela.

Ela me segurou em suas mãos, forte, imperativa, ela se movimentava calculadamente. Tudo nela era feito para me enlouquecer, mas eu não faria isso antes de tomá-la em definitivo. Mais uma vez invertemos posições e sem nem pensar no que eu estava fazendo eu a penetrei com força, fazendo-a gritar alto, num misto de susto e dor.

Comecei a me movimentar sinuoso, enquanto as minhas mãos buscavam meios de fazê-la sentir tanto prazer quanto eu estava sentindo. Cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais descontrolado. Athena agora parecia usufruir daquilo tanto quanto eu. Ela enlaçou meu quadril com as pernas e todo resto foi mera questão de tempo.

Foi como saltar de um precipício. Foi como renascer.

Eu agora podia dizer que Athena me pertencia por completo, mas isso era mesmo verdade, ou apenas uma vã ilusão que eu criei para satisfazer meu ego? Enquanto estava em meus braços ela parecia quente, receptiva, verdadeira, mas no instante seguinte a frieza dela voltava e tudo era como antes. Há uma linha tênue entre a sanidade e a falta dela, neste meio tempo eu já não sabia em qual destes lados eu me encaixava.

Ela era nada menos do que fascinante com seus olhos atentos e dissimulados. Seus sorrisos enigmáticos e gestos displicentes. Athena me tinha na palma de suas mãos sem o menor esforço, se ela soubesse, se ela sonhasse com a vastidão desse poder, eu estaria perdido. Caius Volturi era incapaz de negar qualquer coisa àquela mulher.

É claro que eu não imaginava que um dia meus sentimentos seriam postos a prova por ela. Esta era uma época em que eu vivia afastado da lei e das decisões do resto da família num esforço continuo de conquistar o afeto dela. Talvez por um reflexo daquela época, eu não julgava Athenodora capaz de dar grandes passos para atingir o poder, ou uma posição relevante dentro do clã. Na minha vã concepção, o máximo que ela faria seria disputar contra Sulpicia a atenção de todos.

Depois de nossa primeira noite Athena ganhou uma nova confiança para se impor diante da rival. Sulpicia estava cada vez mais incomodada com a presença dela e com o fato de ter sido colocada em posição de igualdade com uma escrava. Elas até então nunca haviam discutido abertamente, ou se dignado a falar qualquer coisa para a outra. Eventualmente, acabou acontecendo. Perséfone e Afrodite decidiram por sua vaidade a prova.

Começou com um esbarro proposital da parte de Sulpicia. A tiara que minha cunhada usava sobre sua cabeça loira caiu no chão de mármore ressoando pelo aposento. Athena olhou para a jóia com indiferença e Sulpicia encarou-a com indignação. Era evidente o que ela queria. Minha cunhada foi tola ao esperar que Athenodora se curvasse para pegar o objeto e devolver a dona, mas a esposa de Aro não era conhecida por sua esperteza.

- Pegue a tiara. – Sulpicia ordenou. Eu me mantive calado e estático em minha cadeira, da mesma maneira que Aro. Nós não iríamos interferir naquela briga. Se elas precisavam se provar então que o fizessem, caso as coisas saíssem do controle, então eu iria até Athena. Minha Perséfone se limitou a encarar a rival com desdém.

- Ela é sua. Pegue você. – Athena respondeu simplesmente. Sulpicia rangeu os dentes enquanto o ódio queimava no fundo de seus olhos.

- Você a derrubou, escrava! Eu estou ordenando que pegue minha tiara! – Sulpicia falou com um timbre histérico e agudo. A voz dela me irritava.

- Escrava? – Athena questionou e eu notei um toque de divertimento em sua voz – Acho que se enganou. Sou tão senhora quanto você, Sulpicia.

- Como se atreve a me chamar pelo nome, garota insolente. – Sulpicia ergueu a mão para atacá-la, mas Athena a segurou antes que tivesse a chance de desferir o golpe.

- Sulpicia é o seu nome, assim como Athenodora é o meu. Você passa o dia todo sentada, se sentindo dona do mundo quando não passa de um mero enfeite. As jóias que você carrega são só mais uma forma de você decorar o ambiente, então me poupe de suas crises de superioridade. – Sulpicia encarou Athena com indignação e ódio. Aro se sentiu atingido pelo comentário tanto quanto a esposa. Não era segredo para ninguém que ele não aceitava qualquer ataque a sua amada companheira, tomava todos como ofensas pessoais. Mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele não se levantou para defendê-la.

- Sua criatura nojenta! Acha que é muita coisa?! Deixe-me esclarecer alguns detalhes para você. – Sulpicia disparou venenosa – Abrir as pernas para Caius não torna você igual a mim! Você não passa de uma escrava grega, uma prostituta ordinária que não tem qualquer serventia além de aquecer uma cama. Seu sangue é tão sujo e baixo quanto lama, não importa o que vista ou as jóias que use, você sempre será uma escrava imunda! – desta vez, quem sentiu a ofensa fui eu. Athena não pareceu se abalar. Ela encarou Sulpicia com serenidade.

- E por um acaso você também não é uma escrava? A razão para que você esteja aqui é exatamente a mesma, satisfazer alguém. – Athena retrucou com a voz absolutamente tranqüila – Toda vez que precisa de alguma coisa, que deseja que um capricho seu seja cumprido, o que você faz? Abre as pernas. Não tente se colocar em posição de superioridade só porque você tem o maldito sangue romano congelado nas suas veias. Você é uma prostituta tanto quanto diz que eu sou. Se quer a droga da sua tiara, se abaixe e pegue. Aproveite para mostrar o traseiro para o seu dominus, quem sabe ele gosta da visão e lhe dá um enfeite novo.

_**You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine**_

_**You may be a sinner**_

_**But your innocence is mine**_

_**Please me**_

_**Show me how it's done**_

_**Tease me**_

_**You are the one**_

Athena deixou a sala dos tronos sem dar mais nenhuma palavra, como se estivesse a cima de tudo e todos, quando na verdade ela estava muito próxima de fazer Aro perder a paciência. Sulpicia por sua vez saiu destruindo tudo o que encontrou pela frente em seu acesso de fúria até o quarto. Aro foi atrás da esposa para tentar contornar a situação de maneira diplomática.

Eu decidi que deveria fazer o mesmo. A disputa entre elas havia atingido níveis preocupantes e a pesar do comportamento frio e controlado que Athena demonstrou eu desconfiava que as palavras de Sulpicia a magoaram muito mais do que ela queria mostrar.

Eu a encontrei no quarto, sentada diante da penteadeira que eu havia providenciado para ela. Ela havia retirado todas as jóias, seu cabelo estava solto e desalinhado e não havia nenhuma nuance de maquiagem sobre a pele. Athena encarava o espelho fixamente, provavelmente amaldiçoando a imagem refletida. Eu a abracei com cuidado, como se eu pudesse quebrá-la.

- Não dê tanta atenção ao que Sulpicia fala. – sussurrei enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela – Ela está apenas enciumada. Ela não está acostumada com a presença de outra fêmea que não seja Dydime.

- Ela está certa. – Athena murmurou – Eu não passo de uma prostituta barata. Olhe para mim. Eu não passo de uma escrava que custou muito mais do que o que valia.

- Não ouse repetir isso outra vez. Ela não é sua dona para dizer o que você é ou não. – eu me abaixei para encará-la – Eu sou. Só eu posso dizer o que você é, Athena.

- E o que eu sou? – ela encarou meus olhos refletidos no espelho.

- Você é a minha deusa. Minha Perséfone. – beijei-lhe o pescoço – Eu não estava brincando quando disse que queria você como minha companheira, Athena.

- Companheira? – ela perguntou.

- É como chamamos nossas esposas. – respondi serenamente.

- Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? – ela se virou para mim e me encarou de maneira tão doce que eu teria sentido minhas pernas estremecerem se eu ainda fosse humano.

- Pergunte o que quiser, Athena. – ela acariciou meu rosto diante da minha resposta.

- Aro a ama? – Athena me perguntou num tom de voz quase etéreo, pousando suas mãos em minha nuca e beijando meu rosto. Maldita, ela finalmente descobriu o efeito que tinha sobre mim.

- Como um louco, eu diria. – respondi num fio de voz – Aro é totalmente apaixonado por ela.

- Eles são companheiros? – ela perguntou enquanto lambia minha orelha, eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

- S...sim. – eu a agarrei pela nuca – Onde quer chegar?

- Você me ama, dominus? – ela perguntou num tom manso e provocante. Meus beijos desceram de seu pescoço até o vale dos seios dela.

- Você tem alguma dúvida? – eu rebati no mesmo tom – O que eu tenho que fazer para te provar isso? – minha outra mão alcançou o tornozelo dela, subindo até a coxa.

- Aaahrr, Caius... – ela gemeu a medida que minhas carícias ficavam mais insinuantes.

- Faz de novo. – eu pedi num sussurro – Chame meu nome. – beijei-lhe o pescoço.

- Caius. – ela repetiu num suspiro.

- Você ainda vai me enlouquecer Athena...

_**Aro pov**_

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_

_**I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask**_

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_

_**Please me**_

_**Show me how it's done**_

_**Trust me**_

_**You are the one**_

Em todos estes anos eu nunca imaginaria que Caius pudesse encontrar uma fêmea tão intratável como aquela garota. Sulpicia estava jogada sobre a cama, inconsolável depois de tantos desaforos atirados a ela e eu estava nada menos que perdido diante da guerra particular que ambas decidiram travar.

Odiava ver minha Sulpicia inconsolável como ela estava agora. Eu a puxei para o meu colo assim que me sentei ao lado dela na cama e passei longos minutos afagando seu rosto tão suave e delicado. Ela era uma visão e tanto e até quando estava triste como agora ela conseguia me deixar deslumbrado.

- Não fique assim, minha querida. – eu sussurrei para ela – Você é muito superior a ela e não há ninguém neste mundo com o poder de dizer o contrário.

- Por que você permitiu que Caius tivesse essa... ESSA MALDITA ESCRAVA?! – ela gritou comigo. Isso era algo totalmente incomum e inaceitável. Sulpicia era um exemplo de educação e graça, mas agora, tomada pela raiva, ela estava fora de controle.

- O que mais eu poderia fazer? Dizer não ao meu irmão? – eu questionei seu bom senso. Não era incomum ela precisar de alguma ajuda para olhar situações problemáticas por um ângulo mais racional – Ele estava sedento por ela. Era apenas uma escrava, que mal ela poderia fazer? Na pior das hipóteses nós a mataríamos.

- VOCÊ TEVE A CHANCE DE MATÁ-LA E NÃO FEZ! – Sulpicia rugiu – Olhe o que ela está fazendo! Eu estou discutindo com você por causa de uma escrava!

- Eu estava pensando no bem da família, amada. Caius estava disposto a nos deixar se eu a matasse. Pior que isso, ele estava disposto a matar você como retaliação e isso eu jamais permitiria. – tentei sorrir indulgente para ela.

- Você viu do que ela me chamou? PROSTITUTA! É isso o que eu sou pra você, Aro? – ela se virou para mim furiosa.

- É claro que não, adorada. – eu beijei sua testa com paciência diante do ataque de histeria. – Você é minha companheira, minha alma gêmea, é minha razão de felicidade numa eternidade monótona. Pare de se questionar por causa dela. Athenodora é uma criança teimosa que está tentando te tirar do sério.

- Sua irmã gosta dela. – Sulpicia disse num muxoxo. Eu sorri.

- Dydime tem uma tendência natural a gostar de todo mundo, isso não é exatamente uma novidade. – eu respondia indulgente.

- Marcus também gosta. Ele finge que não, mas gosta. – minha esposa insistiu – Ninguém gosta de mim!

- Ninguém? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha – Eu simplesmente adoro você! Isso foi muito injusto da sua parte. Eu, ninguém. Devia ficar chateado com você, sabia?

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Aro. – ela rebateu.

- O que eu entendi é que você me considera ninguém. – fingi indignação. Sulpicia sorriu para mim divertida com meu drama.

- Você não é ninguém. – ela engatinhou até mim como uma gata manhosa. Eu me deitei na cama até que ela estivesse por cima de mim, com a boca tão próxima que eu podia sentir sua respiração contra minha pele.

- Então o que eu sou? – eu a desafiei e ela me lançou um sorriso malicioso.

- Você é meu rei, meu deus, meu marido, meu amante, meu tudo. – ela sussurrou e em seguida me beijou com voracidade enquanto eu a puxava pela cintura e rolava com ela pela cama.

- Isso definitivamente me torna alguém, não é? – eu brinquei e ela riu, com seu corpo colado ao meu.

- Você tem alguma dúvida disso, amor?

- Talvez... – eu lancei a ela um sorriso malicioso – Mas se você se livrasse dessas roupas, talvez eu ficasse mais convencido de que sou alguém para você.

- Como quiser, querido. – ela murmurou num tom malicioso e eu fiquei louco.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_

_**I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask**_

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_

_**Nota da Autora: É, animos exaltados e tudo o que tem direito. Pra quem queria Aro/Sulpicia, acho que deu pra perceber que eles são bem entrosados. Caius finalmente teve o que queria de Athena XDDDDDDDD. A música do ultimo capítulo foi Waisting Love, do Iron Maiden, e a deste é Undisclosed Desires, do Muse. Eu recomendo ambas.**_

_**COMENTEM! **_


End file.
